BIONICLE
Bionicle Cosmology.jpg Makuta Contest Winners.jpg In this version, the tone and style of the earlier waves of Bionicle, including the Pacific island-style setting, are maintained longer. The story is changed somewhat to streamline it (particularly so that characters who are important at one time less often fall into obscurity when the story ceases to focus on them). In this version, Mata Nui is a vast being, much like in the original, but while he has technological components, he is not straightforwardly robotic. He came into existence long ago and began to cede the universe with life. At the same time, his brother, Makuta, also came into being, and the two were considered brothers. Makuta could be considered a maintenance system for Mata Nui - because he could go inside him and interact with his internal components directly. So great were Mata Nui's abilities to create life that he even inadvertently created life within himself. Life began to grow all throughout his body, creating vast, complex eco-systems full of all manner of living things. Mata Nui recognized this and felt compassion for the beings within himself, and willingly allowed them to remain, even though their existence damaged him. In particular, he favored the Tohunga, who became his chosen race. He taught them virtues and gave them Toa to protect them and Turaga to lead them. (In particular, six special Toa were created to save the world should a time of great calamity ever arise.) However, Makuta became envious of the love showered on the great spirit by those within him, and cast a spell on him, causing him to fall into a deep sleep. He justifies these actions, saying that the life within Mata Nui caused him pain, but asleep, he does not suffer. When this happened, the facilities whereby Mata Nui created life were corrupted, and a second wave of beings began to fill the universe, being aligned with darkness and often malevolent in nature. These beings began to overtake the universe, until eventually the last great stronghold of the Tohunga was the city of Meru-Nui (cf. Metru-Nui. See Notes for a full explanation of why the name was changed. Altered name is pending). (In this version, Meru-Nui is a city, like Metru-Nui, but less technologically advanced. An analogue for the Vahki may exist, but they are probably not technological in nature.) The last Toa remaining there, Likani, finds a way to create six new Toa (exact analogues of the Toa Metru), who ultimately discover Makuta's plans for the city and manage to relocate its inhabitants to an island on the surface, outside of Mata Nui's body, which they also call Mata Nui. The first three years of Bionicle (2001, 2002, and 2003) are almost entirely unchanged (details such as how Makuta was defeated by Takanuva are altered only slightly), and as for 2004 and 2005, the basic storyline is the same with various cosmetic changes (particularly that in this version, Mata Nui is already asleep by the time that Vakama and his team become Toa, and in the case of 2005, a few events, such as Vakama's betrayal, are altered to address criticisms of that year's storyline). Starting with 2006, broad strokes are taken in adapting the original storyline. The defeat of Makuta at the hands of Takanuva means it may finally possible to awaken Mata Nui. However, they believe that they will need to travel deep with the body of Mata Nui (which is not to say that they are actually aware of what Mata Nui actually is). They travel deep into land controlled by the second wave of life-forms, where they discover what seems to be signs of the legendary Mask of Life. However, powerful beings (analogues of the Piraka, though with slightly altered backstories, as the Dark Hunters are not quite the same in this version) are also seeking it. The Barraki also make an appearance, where they are sea-dwelling beings who also covet the power of the Mask. However, they are likely not prisoners as the Order of Mata Nui does not exist in the same form in this world, and indeed they may be native inhabitants of the Endless Ocean rather than mutated to be sea-dwelling. Possibly they are naturally amphibious in this version. The Brotherhood of Makuta does not exist in this version; however, some of the Makuta from the original story are preserved as members of a clandestine group that reveres the Makuta (they're Makuta wannabes, basically) and have coopted and corrupted the life powers of Mata Nui to create all manner of monstrous creatures. They are powerful, but do not have a defined set of powers like the 42 Rahkshi powers. One of them, Krika, acknowledges the nature of the second wave of life (of which they are mostly members) as a disease that infects Mata-Nui, and reluctantly goes along with their plans. Bara Magna may or may not exist in any form. I feel fairly little interest in it. Karzahni and Artakha likely still exist, probably as primordial beings who directed the actions of the Tohunga before Mata Nui uplifted them. At present, there are understood to be two waves of beings that exist in the Tohunga universe, presently designated as the Avotu and the Ikakri. The Avotu were the first wave and are associated with the light. They include the Tohunga and a number of Rahi. The second wave, the Ikakri, are associated with the darkness and are often chaotic in disposition. They include many species and often have bizarre physical characteristics and powers. However, not all of them are evil; many are neutral and a few expressly serve the side of good. However, those that do are aware that their very existence is toxic to Mata Nui. For reasons that are mysterious, the inside of Mata Nui is filled with many masks, which are thought to somehow be tied to the Great Beings. Possibly they exist as seeds of life: the masks represent a sort of integral part of a living being, thus serving as a frame or template for a life-form to be created when infused with life energy. The masks themselves are not alive, but they have a sort of link with living beings. Masks were also created with special powers. All of this may also shed some light on how Jala was revived using only his mask. It is possible that Mata Nui himself does not know why these masks are within him, and the only explanation is with the Great Beings. Makuta, in line with a tragic villain interpretation, may well be acting to protect Mata Nui from the suffering that comes from the life within him. He may, indeed, hope to be seen as heroic for this (even though he knows that he won't be) because on some level he is envious of his brother. Probably the Meru Nui arc will focus less on Makuta himself, although he will be understood to be present in the background. I figure that Makuta as a character could take a break after being the villain of the first three years. In this universe, there are six main elements through which most things are created: fire, water, stone, ice, air, and earth. They are, in some sense, primordial. Light and Shadow also exist, but there are few wielders of these elements. The other elements that were introduced in the original Bionicle later on (namely Lightning, Magnetism, Plasma, Sonics, Gravity, Plantlife, Iron, and Psionics) still exist, but they were in a sense created later, by beings seeking to control all aspects of the natural world. Iron has been renamed Metal. Also their prefixes are different, due to the revised set of consonants in the Tohunga language. It is possible that different parts of Mata Nui's inner universe had elemental affiliations. The Barraki likely came from the section affiliated with water, which they managed to escape. The Dark Hunters still exist in some capacity, though probably not as regimented as those in the original. The Order of Mata Nui may exist in some capacity as well, though more as a secret society than as an organization. The Toa Haga now were guardians of a temple of sorts devoted to Makuta, who was at one time revered, though not to the degree that Mata Nui was. After the evil of Makuta was revealed, they turned on him; however the corruption of the universe was already creating many evil and chaotic beings, such as the Visorak. This same power likely was responsible for corrupting them into Rahaga. *Touched By Vorlons: How the Tohunga achieved sapience, as well as how the first Toa and Turaga were created. Update Mata Nui's ultimate destiny likely still plays out on three worlds shaped like the Three Virtues symbol, as in the original, and depending on how things go, they may still need to be reformed. However, the significance of these worlds will likely not be the same, as I think they should be important on a more cosmic scale, and I never liked how the importance of reforming Spherus Magna seemed so arbitrary given that we'd never heard of it before. Other changes: Toa of Lightning will probably wear Yellow armor, as there were not yellow Toa before, and there seem to be enough blue Toa as it is. Toa of Plantlife may be changed to be female, as was the original intent (helped by the fact that there were no named Toa of Plantlife in the original). Characters Toa Mata Six Toa created nearly at the beginning of the universe and placed in stasis to rescue the universe should it ever fall into peril. They were destined to become Toa Nuva to better carry out their duty, and also to be joined by Takanuva, the only Toa of Light. Toa Haga A team of elite Toa who protected the shrine of Makuta during the golden age of the Toa. When Makuta cast Mata Nui into slumber, his life powers were corrupted and began producing a new generation of life; chaotic and shadowy creatures. This sudden event led to the deaths of many Toa and Tohunga in the following months. The Toa Haga managed to destroy one of the wellsprings of life, but were in the process corrupted and mutated into Rahaga. Toa Mangai A team of Toa who united to protect the city of Meru Nui, the last great stronghold of the Tohunga. However, they were weakened by treachery within their group, namely that of Tuweta and Nihiki and eventually sold out by Turaga Tume until only Likani remained. Name Alterations In this version, there are two primary languages which exist in the storyline, Tohunga, the language of the first wave of lifeforms to develop within Mata-Nui, and an as yet unnamed second language, that of the second wave. Tohunga is strongly based on the names used introduced in 2001, which featured no closed syllables (except for a few exceptions; see below) and did not stack consonants, nor did it use all consonants of the English language. In the version formalized here, there are five vowels (a, e, i, o, u) and fourteen consonants (f, g, h, j, k, l, m, n, ng, p, r, t, v, w). However, not all combinations of a consonant and a vowel are actually used. With these rules in mind, a number of names have been changed. *Names such as Jaller, Hewkii, and Macku revert to Jala, Huki, and Maku. I understand why Lego changed these and I respect the wishes of the Maori nation, but since I'm not trying to trademark these and indeed no one is even likely to read this, I see no reason to worry about them. *Hahli becomes Hali. *Kopeke is pronounced Koh-PAY-kay instead of KOH-peek. *Lhikan becomes Likani and Nidhiki becomes Nihiki. *Metru-Nui becomes Meru-Nui. *The Rahaga are now Noriki, Pouku, Kualu, and Vomonga. Gaaki and Iruini's names are unchanged. *The Voya Nui resistance team may now be Valeta (Balta, Talu (Dalu), Valika (Velika), Kati (Kazi), Peruku (Piruk), and Garana (Garan). However, it is very possible that Karzahni assigned them new names, more in line with their original names. *The Ignika is possibly now the Ingika. *Bomonga becomes Vomonga *Dume becomes Tume *Gaaki becomes Gaki *Hahli becomes Hali *Hewkii becomes Huki *Iruini becomes Iruni *Jaller becomes Jala *Krakua becomes Karakua *Kualus becomes Kula *Lesovikk becomes Letovaki *Lhikan becomes Likani *Macku becomes Maku *Nidhiki becomes Nitiki *Norik becomes Noriki *Pouks becomes Pouko The Story In time immemorial, the Great Beings, having witnessed a immeasurable tragedy, created a vast, titanic being that was to become the vessel of the spirit Mata Nui, and sent him out to into the universe to fill it with life. With him, they sent his brother, Makuta, to ensure that his mission went smoothly. Within Mata Nui they placed a great number of masks, which were all that remained of those who were lost, as a monument to them for all eternity. Mata Nui went on to seed many worlds with life. Indeed, his powers of life grew so great that life even sprang up within him. Living things flourished within his body, mixing organic with his own mechanical components to create something wholly new. These beings, who grew forth from the masks as a vine climbs a trellis, became the Tohunga. But the Tohunga were in darkness, and knew nothing. Taking pity on them, Mata Nui granted the wisdom and knowledge, taught them virtues, and gave them Toa to protect them and Turaga to lead them. In particular, he created six special Toa, known as the Toa Mata, to save the world if all were lost, and placed them in stasis to await such a day. After this, he created many new life forms to delight the Tohunga. This continued for thousands of years, and the Tohunga were blessed under the loving gaze of Mata Nui. However, Makuta grew envious of their adoration, came to resent Mata Nui. He soon made a discovery: the life within Mata Nui damaged him and caused him pain, but he silently endured it out of compassion for those within him. Seeing an opportunity to "help" his brother, he cast a spell on him, causing him to fall into an unending slumber. Makuta's spell acted as a sickness, which spread through Mata Nui, corrupting him and his life-creating powers. Soon, he was filled with monstrous beings which plagued the Tohunga and whose presence prevented Mata Nui from awakening. The first to discover Makuta's treachery were the Toa Haga, who were assigned to guard the shrine devoted to Makuta. However, they were trapped in the outflow of chaotic life energy and became monstrous and bestial creatures. Makuta's creations spread slowly across the entirety of Mata Nui's beings, slowly pushing the Tohunga back into fewer and fewer safe areas. At last, the final stronghold of peace was the great city of Metoru Nui, far to the north. It was guarded by the Toa Mangai; however, schism within them and a secret plot soon led to only one, Toa Likani, being left. He would eventually create six new Toa, the Toa Metoru, who would see the downfall of the city but manage to bring its people out of Mata Nui's body and onto an island, which they called Mata Nui in his honor. There, a Tohunga named Takua managed to summon the Toa Mata through a failsafe method, and they arrived on the island, but with no memory of who they were. They would go on to protect the islanders from Rahi, Bohrok, and Rahkshi. New Additions Toa of Electricity are yellow, but still female. Toa of Plantlife are now female. Toa of Metal are orange. Toa of Plasma are rare, like plasma itself. Toa become Turaga if they expend a great deal of power all at once. This is not something that can be accidental, but a deliberate choice. As such, all turaga are former Toa who sacrificed their power for a worthy cause, as with the Toa Metru. Possibly, a Toa who is mortally wounded but not killed immediately can sacrifice this power in order to heal, but I'm not wholly on bored with the idea that a Toa could be forced to become a Turaga. Additionally, when a Turaga is born, he or she gains knowledge from a momentary glance of the pooled wisdom of the universe in the mind of Mata Nui. Few Toa still exist from the early days of the universe. Letovaki and Helryx are exceptions. The Toa Haga are quite old, but were mutated. (The Toa Mata are as well, but they were in stasis for most of this time.)